


Without a Trace

by isseitaka



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: Because of course fucking He Tian would get himself a fucking death hit by a turf gang. Fuck.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Without a Trace

He grabbed for the photo, intending to merely glimpse at it once before passing it along to the male situated on the left of him. Yet when his eyes molded over the image of the black-haired man sitting coolly on one of those expensive sofas chatting with potential blurred out clients - his mind shut down, the color practically draining from his face and fists.

“Redhead seems a little too invested in the photo. What, your type?” An annoying shrilled voice from behind him joked followed by heavy laughter. Mo Guanshan’s eyebrows tightened, a growl escaping his throat as he got ready to send them a finger.

“Quiet,” a voice stopped them all in their tracks, as they turned back to the scene. The picture was grasped out of Guanshan’s hands and passed along once again so every men got a look of their current target.

“He Tian,” a rather stubby, freckled, glasses-clad man announced after a moments cough to weaken the phlegm in his throat. Since he sat down, Guanshan counted him doing that almost fifteen times in the last five minutes. Gross, “He came to my establishment three months prior looking for work. His credentials are outstanding. He agreed to half the pay he got from his last company. I never questioned it.” He shook his head, and coughed. Sixteen, “I should have.”

“In the time he has been with us we’ve been getting a lot of attention, particularly from high-class woman dawning the big purses. He became a front line worker three days into training, got a raise almost a week later. You may have noticed I haven’t been visiting for a good period of time. Suddenly we were getting all this revenue and attention I found it prudent to stay away from trouble -ehk, ehem in case you all were eyed.” 

“The problems started this month when I found a picture with me,” he loosened his tie, “in a rather promiscuous situation with a fellow co chair laid flat on my desk with the words RESIGN on the back. I was horrified, how many people who could have seen it, my wife is the receptionists on the main floor and she comes by every so often to help organize my desk. I locked myself in for the full day confused, scared, and alone. I couldnt eat nor sleep. The simple thought that I was being watched.”

“And then it started getting worse. I started getting calls to my office. To my cell phone. No one would say anything. I realized it had to be someone in the bank as I only gave my private cell number out to them and a few trusted colleagues outside of work. I contemplated going to the police many times but then - “ 

“Documents. Pictures. They had it all. Me walking into strip joints and walking out with a tie around my head. They had me smoking very expensive columbian cigars and wine imported from Europe. A simple manager at a bank able to afford all this? The insinuation was obvious.”

“I was about to be hit with a big audit, and then the receipts were faxed to my office. They were numbers that proved embezzlement a long with a few other people on the board, and I’m saying they can trace this back to our facilities internationally. I got the call up state to deal with this or my bust would be ousted. So I intended to trace the faxes back, and my intent was to call you to take care of it. But the mongrel showed up himself almost a day later making it easy.” 

He pointed down to the picture which had made its rounds back to his hands, and looked down at it, “He said he was the one who sent the photos, the receipts, the calls and texts. He said I go to anyone about this, I’m as good as finished. There are copies.” 

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he was reminded of the terrifying confrontation. When he asked why he was trying to ruin my life like this, He Tian said and I quote, “Because I can.” 

That was most definitely Tian, Guanshan twitched slightly at the already-known revelation. He turned back to the boss who swiped the picture back from the last person and took a good look at him. He took a drag out of his cigarette, before squashing the picture within his hand until it was untraceable, “Annoying,” he grumbled, standing and throwing it close to the ashtray which burned up slightly, “We’ll handle this, you can leave. By tonight he won’t be able to do a thing; not like he can lift a finger to do so.” 

The stubby asshole stood up, bowed slightly, “As long as it doesn’t get traced back to me, do as you wish.” 

The boss moved and placed a simple hand on his shoulder, “You are in good hands my friend.” 

***  
After he left, the contained room was a riot. It was better to be in a small rented space as it was less likely to be bugged, even though they do a clean sweep almost every other week. 

“Boss,” one of the hoodlums said as soon as the client left the facilities, Guanshan watched out the tiny curtain window as the banker stepped into the back seat of a new issued Mercedes, “I get the whole trying to save the business but should we really help such an idiot who doesn’t even know how to cover his tracks?”

“He got overconfident, a quality even you have. But he is a dear friend of mine,” he turned to them.

“There’s a reason right? Why you let us in the room?" Another asked, "Usually you deal with him behind closed doors. What's so different about this?” 

“Look at you, even though you barely finished high school,” the boss, Seo-Yun Young said and looked at his henchman to quiet down after the round of sudden chuckles, “This is not just a simple task. I've looked into this man. He has ties to the North, has gotten into trouble quite frequently. Why he came here, I don’t understand either and I’m sure its not just for “fun” as he titles it,” Guanshan gulped quietly in his throat making the boss eye him funny, “ Of course if the bastard flat lines somebody has to say for it. He's strong and cunning as it seems to be, but not everyone is ready to be wrenched in the back. The problem arises as he is almost always surrounded by people, woman of all ages. They have cameras installed to every inch of every block after the last incident. Usually he is seen going into a rather fancy restaurant after hours with his colleagues. That's where you’ll strike, a robbery gone wrong. You will probably be IDed very quickly. Its been a long time since one of you did _time_ is it not?” 

“So who is it going to be? Preferably someone who hasn't gotten into a lot of trouble with the law, someone I’ve come to trust with my whole life, who I know will not let me down,” he looked upon the curious and very excited faces, “Guanshan,” his eyes traced back to the suddenly startled redhead, “Get ready.” 

*** 

“Goddamnit,” growled Guanshan as he pulled his fist out of the wall. 

“I don’t know why you're complaining,” the man behind him said, adorning pink hair and various piercings, “You got the fun part of the job. All we got to do is ransack his dorm and burn all his documents. Besides the boss just announced to us all that he trusted you. What more could you want?” 

“You don’t understand,” Guanshan grumbled at him then paused, pressing his fist to his beating heart. 

“You’ve done similar things before, why is this any different?” Guanshan turned around to look at him then down to his feet. Huffed and pressed his back against the alleyway, “All you got to do is cripple the guy at most. Five to ten years for attempted murder and robbery. Then boss’ll give you a nice severance package to vacay over West. You remember the last guy? He's having the time of his life with his kids somewhere down the beaches. Trust me your life will be set after this.” 

“Suppose you’re right,"Guanshan mumbled, grabbing a smoke and placing it against his lips. 

“You know I never understand why you always take them out but never fire them,” the friend said as he flicked the cig out of his lips, “Waste of cigarettes.” 

“It calms me,” Guanshan announced back and grabbed another one out of its pouch. 

“You’re so weird, Red boy. I’m going to miss bunking with you. You were way better than my last roommate, fricken thing used to stare at me while I sleep.” 

“Dont get emotional and shit, it doesn't suit you.” 

“You right,” The man said, patting his shoulder, “So long Dickweed.” 

“Asshat,,” he smirked.  
*** 

The task was simple. Hide around the corner till 11 when the shift breaks. Wait for the round of suited man to come out. It always pissed Guanshan off to see such men paddling around in high class business suits pretending they were better than everyone else. The eyesores of society really. 

He saw him. He was taller than before and lankier, but Mo Guanshan garnered that they were almost the same height. He pulled the shiv close to him for easier access, took a breath and started walking passed a couple of complaining men. His back seemed edgier. He looked more well defined in a suit opposed to the black t’s and hoodies he used to always wear.

“You’re so funny He Tian!” a woman announced with way more perfume than she should have. Guanshan rolled his eyes. That part of him never changed, constantly being surrounded by ditzy women. It pissed him the hell off. Couldn’t they see the sham from this man? He was nothing like what he tried to portray, rather a lying, doting asshole who can’t do shit to save his life and depended on guys who had the worst grades imaginable, with a shit life and shit future and…. Fuck, he looked good, sometimes Guanshan wondered how he was doing, because despite how much he hated that guy, he… was a pretty good man with the heart of hearts, who paid him enough to get by and saved him once or twice. But man, his *teasing* was irrepresensible, and of course it still was because of course fucking He Tian would get himself a fucking death hit by a turf gang. Fuck. 

The faster Guanshan ran towards him, the angrier he felt. Is this what the bastard was getting himself up to these days? Has he not matured in the slightest? He holds the knife closer to his bodice, his eyes not disappearing from the current target. His boys are probably watching him from the corner, waiting for him to get their hands dirty, if he’d even get the job done, for sure he'd had done things that almost amounted to the same things, but this was what was going to make him, how he was going to get the respect he so rightfully deserved after fulfilling all that shit for those damn cronies. He didnt like any of them. They were all fucking sell outs. As he reached the man, a sixth sense made He Tian turn around as their eyes met very briefly over his oversized coat and nice smooth jacket. Guanshan watched as those same eyes widened a fraction.

And then redhead takes He Tian's wrists into his. And then he runs.


End file.
